


Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

by Phishyxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Camp Jaha, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping In, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phishyxo/pseuds/Phishyxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has been sleeping in and Octavia has had enough. Too bad she's in for a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from a vine I saw on Tumblr and I just couldn't not write this even though its been absolutely forever since I've written anything. I guess Bellamy and Clarke woke that part of me up again :) I hope you enjoy this pointless fluff!

Octavia could not remember the last time that she was awake before Bellamy. Actually she was pretty sure that it had never happened. On the Ark he was always up early running errands for their mother or off to guard training. Even during the "whatever the hell we want" period he was up early bossing people around or arguing with Clarke. Bellamy was the kind of person who needed to be doing things and Octavia was sure that sleeping in was not part of his programming. Despite this, in the last week Octavia had woken up before Bellamy every day. And not only that, she was up a few hours before him. On the seventh day that she crawled out of her tent and didn't hear Bellamy telling people what to do she was determined to fix it. 

She saw out Monty and Miller sitting by the fire pit and marched over to them.

"Is Bellamy up yet?" she asked exasperated.

"I haven't seen him. He's been working really hard lately since Clarke came back with all of those crazy defence ideas." Miller answered carefully, he knew how Octavia could get when it came to Bellamy and Clarke.

"Never in my life have I beaten Bellamy out of bed no matter how late he's stayed up. I'm putting an end to this right now." She grabbed a pot and a stick and marched over to Bellamy's tent.

As she reached his tent she paused. She didn't know how he would react to her waking him up as violently as she planned. Taking a deep breath she opened the tent flap and started banging on the pot with the stick.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" She screamed as loud as she could. 

Bellamy's head peaked out of the blankets and he grumbled but nothing could have prepared Octavia for the blonde head that shot up from behind Bellamy.

"What the fuck?" The female voice snarled as Bellamy tried to cover his ears with the blanket.

Octavia realised who she was looking at in her brother's bed and dropped the pot and stick as she raced out of the tent. She sprinted back to the fire pit where Miller and Monty awaited her with alarmed looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay Octavi..." Monty started before Octavia cut him off.

"You will never guess who I just found in Bellamy's tent."

***

Clarke sat up and stretched as she watched Octavia bolt from the tent. She smirked and looked down at Bellamy who had come out from under the covers as he realised what had just happened.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag now. At least we don't have to be worried about someone other than Octavia finding out. She would have been pissed if she hadn't been the first to know." Clarke said casually, trying to prevent the grin from spreading across her face.

"But now my sister is traumatized." Bellamy grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure traumatized Octavia is easier to handle than pissed Octavia." Clarke laughed. Then she swung her leg over Bellamy's hips and leaned down so that her lips were inches from his, "Now I guess there's no reason to rush out. Octavia is probably telling everyone right now, we'll be able to leave like normal people instead of thieves if we wait a bit."

Bellamy grinned as he moved his hands to her hips, "And what would we do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Clarke smiled and leaned down to meet Bellamy's lips with hers.

***

When Bellamy and Clarke emerged hand in hand from the tent half an hour later they were greeted by their friends who reacted in a very mixed fashion. Raven and Wick catcalled, Miller and Monty just smiled, Jasper started asking about who won the bet, and Octavia stood with her arms crossed and a look on her face like she was fighting her smile. Bellamy and Clarke just laughed.

"Don't you all have work to do or something?" Clarke scolded and the group engulfed them in a big group hug. It had been a while since there was something to celebrate and Bellamy and Clarke's relationship had been a long time coming.


End file.
